Anniversaries
by Jiolee
Summary: He knew she’d had a hard day, he knew that, but then again every day was a hard day and if they weren’t going to celebrate tonight then when would they ever get around to it?


"Anniversaries"

By Fish/Jiolee

"Hayle."

As gently as he could, Carth cupped her jaw in his hand and shook. Her head lolled slightly at the movement, sweaty bangs falling across her forehead. A grumble of protest rose from her throat, but her eyes remained stubbornly closed. Carth shook a little harder.

"Hayle, do you remember what day it is?"

Slowly, languidly, her eyes drifted open. She stared at him for a moment before rolling away, covering the tremendous yawn that threatened to split her face in two with the back of her hand.

"Carth, all I really want to do right now is sleep," she said with a weary sigh. "Can't we just pretend it's tomorrow instead?"

Stiffening slightly, Carth drew back, trying to looking more understanding and less affronted. He knew she'd had a hard day, he knew that, but then again every day was a hard day and if they weren't going to celebrate tonight then when would they ever get around to it?

"All right, if that's what you want," he relented as he turned away and got up from the couch. "Fine." The final word was thrown somewhat vindictively over one shoulder as he stalked into the galley and began throwing open the cabinet doors, searching for a clean mug.

He heard the slam of boots on metal grating as Hayle got to her feet. A moment later, she appeared in the doorway, arms folded tightly across her chest. "You're upset," she said, but it sounded less like an observation and more like an accusation.

"I'm not," he replied defensively. "If you want to go to sleep then go to sleep, it's fine."

"No, it's obviously not fine!" she exploded, throwing her hands up in the air. "If it were fine then you wouldn't be acting like this!"

"I'm not acting like anything," he mumbled as he filled the cleanest cup he could find with caffa, wrapping both hands around his drink as he leaned against the counter.

Hayle regarded him for a moment, frowning, the hands that had been in the air now resting on her hips. "Force, Carth, who taught you to be this passive-aggressive?" she demanded.

"You did."

They stared at each other for a moment, squared off across the galley, jaws set, eyes flashing. It was always like this. They were both so stubborn, neither one of them willing to give an inch, it was no wonder they fought so much. But then Hayle did something completely unexpected.

She burst out laughing.

Carth stared at her, torn between irritation and amusement. "It's not funny," he protested, but despite his best efforts the corners of his mouth curled up as he watched her wrap one arm around her stomach, her free hand pressed against the wall to keep her upright.

"Yes it is," she gasped, her shoulders shaking. "Carth, when did our arguments become so…so…"

"Stupid?" he supplied, finally allowing himself to grin.

"Yeah, stupid," she agreed, walking over and leaning against the counter next to him. Reaching out, he drew her closely into his side and planted a kiss of the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I pushed you," he said.

"And I'm sorry I was cranky." She looked up at him, her cheeks still flushed with laughter. "That wasn't very appreciative of me. Did you have something planned?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

Hayle's eyes lit up. If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was a secret. "Tell me."

Carth shook his head. "No, you'll just have to come outside and find out for yourself. All I'll say is that it involves chocolates. Correlian chocolates."

She leaned back and regarded him steadily for a moment. "Come outside?" she repeated, sounding wary but intrigued.

"Yes, outside," Carth replied firmly. When that tactic got no discernable response, he just gave up and begged. "Please?" Damn it, this was pathetic. How did she do this to him?

Hayle still looked dubious. "I haven't showered," she protested, but it was half-hearted. Aha. She was breaking, he knew it. He just had to go in for the kill.

"I have wine," he added. As he predicted, she gave in, and pretended to roll her eyes as she allowed him to tug her away from the counter and lead her out of the _Ebon Hawk_. At the base of the docking ramp he had spread a tarp out on the sand, a huge olive green canvas thing that had been covering the swoop when they had first…acquired the ship. There were a couple of pillows next to the promised wine bottle and chocolates.

"Why are the exterior lights out?"

Carth shook his head. Of course that would be the first thing she noticed. "To see the stars."

"Oh."

Unsure of what to do, Carth knelt and poured the wine into two glasses, offering one to Hayle. He was surprised to find her standing still, her head tipped back, just watching. It was rare that she just stood like that. Unabashedly, he studied her as she studied the night sky. The sand and the sun had left her fair skin pink, and a few freckles had started to crop up across the bridge of her nose, still visible under the sheen of dust that seemed to cover everything on this miserable little planet. The dry heat was starting to crack her lips, which were parted slightly. Her dark hair was pulled back into its customary ponytail at the nape of her neck, but most of it had become untucked in the sandstorm they'd been caught in earlier. She looked windswept, wild, wonderful.

After a moment, she walked over and took one of the glasses from him, surprising him once more when she immediately flopped down into his lap. Maybe she got more romantic when she was tired, he'd have to remember that.

"Thank you," she said softly. Carth could see her teeth flash white in the starlight as she smiled. Like most desert planets, or most deserts for that matter, as the suns dropped over Tattoine's horizon the temperature plummeted as well, and Hayle pressed closer to him, their outstretched legs tangled together, her head resting on his chest. His pulse began to speed up as he breathed in the soft floral scent of her hair, mixed with the sweat and dust of Tattoine. Taking a sip of wine that he didn't really taste, Carth looked up at stars that he didn't really see. It was now or never.

"Hayle, I…um…I wanted to tell you…ah…um…I love you." The last three words came out in a rush. There, he'd said it. There was no more thinking, no more maybes, no more 'if you give me a chance's. It wasn't just a possibility anymore, it was a promise now. She didn't say anything, and he was terrified of what might be written on her face, but finally he couldn't stand the silence any longer. "Hayle?"

No response.

Glancing down at the woman in his arms, he was both amused and annoyed to see that she was fast asleep. Amusement won out as he leaned down and brushed his lips against her temple before gently slipping the wine glass from her loose grip before it spilled.

It might have been fun to sleep under the stars, but it wasn't really safe, at least not in this kind of spaceport, so as gently as he could he gathered her into his arms. She stirred but didn't wake as carried her back into the _Hawk_ and put her on the couch in the common room, not wanting to rouse any of her bunkmates.

He hoped that the next time he told her how he felt, she would be awake enough to hear it.


End file.
